Himitsu
by Moonlight-MidnightYaoi
Summary: New Exorcist join the Order can they beat the Earl or will it turn out they will have fun with the new team find out when you read :D will make me very happy if you read    not so great at summarries but i hope this works out for you :3 3


Moonlight: This is a -man story i made with my Oc Setsuko and other people Oc /dummyface i hope you like it ^w^ please review

Midnight: I do not Own any of the Characters but Setsuko Rachida

* * *

"_You want me to bring your dear parents back to life?" a guy with a top hat on,was talking to a little child holding a blanket with her sleeping sister._

_The child hesitated but said "y-yes"_

"_Well just called out there names!" the man grinned_

"_M-MOM! D-DAD!" she didn't have the guts to say it, but did anyways. Two flashing lights came down and went into the two robots in front of the little girls, names got handwritien on the fore head of the metal things._

"_Why! How could you turn us into Akuma!" the women screamed_

"_Kill them and use their body as your own!" the man in the top hat said_

"Sister wake up!" the youngest shook the oldest awake "your crying what's wrong?" the youngest was worried

"Hm" she sat up and rubbed her eyes and they felt wet and dry "oh... Don't worry about it, it's nothing"

"Then don't scare me and Yuki like that Setsuko" the child demanded

"Ok. Hey Amber do you know where are we?" Setsuko questioned

"Uhm, Master cloud said we needed to keep heading north in till we hit a town"

"But it looks like the middle of nowhere" Setsuko reached into a bag she had on her shoulder and pulled out a map "How can people read these!" Setsuko kept on turning the map into a circle trying to understand it. Amber tried her hardest to read the map but Setsuko kept on turning it

"Ok can you stop that Setsuko I can't read it!" Amber just took the map away from her sister and put it the normal way

"Sorry." Setsuko apologize. Yuki landed on Setsuko shoulder and stared at the map with them, and Setsuko looked over her shoulder as well.

"Where to Amber?" Amber just sweat dropped

"I don't know… Let's just keep heading north"

"Okie dokie sis!" Setsuko said. She lifted her arm and let Yuki fly "Yuki go see how far till the next town is, then come back"

"As you wish master" Yuki said then flew high in the sky and headed north,

"So were going to have to walk?" Amber said

"Come on it can't be that hard" Setsuko took one step then let her hands fall down "Ok, I don't wanna walk…" Amber just giggled at her sister then pat her back

"And you're the one that said it wouldn't be hard eh?"

"Ya but that was a mistake." Setsuko pouted but when so, both their eyes activated. Their hair moved all ways, and Setsuko's eye looked demon, and had a gear around it, while Amber had no gear. "Man more trouble and I just sent Yuki out"

"Just use your other innocence" Amber shouted grabbing the chop sticks out of her hair and started spinning them until circles turned them into blades. Setsuko touched the moon cross on her chested and transformed wings onto her back and turned her nails into claws.

"Ready?" Setsuko asked.

Amber took a deep breath and said "No, but I'll live"

"You better sis."

**xXx**

The last Akuma fell by teeth of dragon, Yuki came back just in time to help out the sisters they were surrounded by around 20 Akuma. They were huffing and puffing

"Give me a break, why so many Akuma?" Setsuko complained

"I don't know! Don't ask me I'm not the Akuma girl…"

"I know that! Yuki can you bring us to the Black Order?"

"I may. Jump on"

"How about I walk on" Setsuko said lazily

"Whatever works" Yuki chuckled. Setsuko got on and then helped her sister on

"Still can't believe you can talk to Yuki and understand him"

"Why wouldn't I~ he's my innocence" Setsuko smiled and Amber nodded. Then Yuki took off.

**xXx**

Minutes before heading to the Black Order they stopped to eat somewhere. Setsuko was on her last plate of ramen

"Why does food taste to good~" Setsuko chimed, Amber giggled

"Maybe because you have parasitic innocence, as for Yuki" Amber said and started to pet Yuki that was in his normal form

"So, what do you think the order's going to be like?" Amber asked. Setsuko just looked at her sister gobbled her food down and said

"I don't know Master Cloud didn't tell us and I haven't been there before, so let's wing it~" Setsuko grinned and started to eat again. Amber just smiled and nodded

"Yeah~"

**xXx**

Setsuko and Amber looked up from the mountain

"Uh how are we going to get up?" Amber asked

"Well we have Yuki, or we can climb" Amber walked over to Yuki whom was upon Setsuko shoulder

"Yuki may you?" Yuki nodded and flew near an open space, spreaded his wings. Blue mist circled Yuki as he transformed into a different shape. The shape Yuki transformed into this time was a griffin

"Hm this form, cool" Yuki just nodded and laid down so they could get on. As always Setsuko got on first the Amber. Yuki got up and flapped his wings and at full speed flew to the top of the mountain. It took about a minute to get up. Setsuko got off when they reached the top Amber followed right behind and Yuki just transformed into its normal form.

"Man more walking... what's with us walking!" Setsuko complained. Amber just pushed her sister forward

"Keep walking…"

"Fine…"

After a minute of walking they got up to this bighead stone

"Hello is the Black Order? We were sent by Master Cloud" Amber shouted. A golem flaped it's wings above them

"Please get a physical from the gatekeeper, it's the thing in front of you" it said

"What?" This huge stone came forward and said

"X-ray exam! Decipher if you are an Akuma or Human!" _'What I can't see them? Is there another bug' _the gatekeeper thought then the stars started to glow from under their hair "THEIR OUT!"

"EH!" the girls shouted, Yuki was confused

"Their bugged! Cursed by the pentacles on their foreheads Out! Out! Out! Marked of the Akuma I say their one of the Millennium Earl's Girls!"

"Wait!" a boy shouted

"Huh?" the girls were to confused to think, but Yuki looked at the boy and transformed into a huge wolf, then started to get into a fighting stance and growled

"Yuki calm down! That's Allen Walker" Setsuko ordered

"Yes ma-lady" The wolf stands down and walked up to its master

"Wait how do you know my name?" Allen asked, Amber took a second look and answered

"The curse mark, it looks exactly like mine and my sister's" Allen took a look at the girl and titled his head.

"Huh? You guy s also have the curse mark?"

Setsuko nodded

"W-we just hide them behind are hair" Setsuko shyly said, Allen nodded and said

"Welcome to the Black Order"

"It's nice to meet you Allen Walker I'm Amberly Rachida~ but you can just call me Amber" Amber smiled

"I-I'm Setsuko Rachida…"

"Rachida? That sounds familiar. Oh well, it's nice to meet you both" Allen smiled, the two girls smiled back "Well lets go see Komui" Setsuko pulled on her sister sleeve

"What is it Setsuko?"

"I don't wanna walk anymore" Setsuko whined

"Then what do you want me to do about it?"

"Carry me"

"… No your two years older than me"

"What does age need to do about it?"

"You're old enough to realize im not carrying you" Setsuko put on this pouting face then let go

"Fine…" then ran to Yuki

"What was that about?" Allen asked

"My sister being a brat" Amber giggled

"I see…" After that they saw blue mist disappear

"Oh No, Setsuko you didn't!" Setsuko look back

"Do what?" with an 'o' face on and beside her was a long medium size dragon, Allen changed his expression from happy to scared

"W-w-what is that?" Allen hid behind Amber a little, Setsuko just smiled

"This is Yuki"

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" Amber said then walked up to Setsuko that was on Yuki and hoped on "You coming?"

"W-what you want me to get on that thing!" Allen was scared

"Yuki's not a thing! He's a living animal!" Setsuko was insulted by that

"Well were new here and we don't know where Komui's office it… so yes you're getting on" Amber said, Allen shook his head but Setsuko just glared and him and smiled evily, she moved her hand out from under the robe. Allen saw a bandage wrap up hand, Setsuko closed her eyes and started to chant in a language no one understood, then the bandage moving, unravelling and heading towards Allen, he was to freaked out to move. The cloth wrapped around Allen, Setsuko just pulled him onto Yuki, he was sitting behind Amber and holding on to dear life…Maybe a little to tight

"A-allen y-you c-c-can hold a little not to tight" Amber complained but sighed when he let go a little "thank you"

"Can you open the gates?" or we can fly above" Setsuko asked than pulled up on Yuki horns and they flew

**xXx**

After over the gate they were flying full speed through the order. Passing finders and people from the science department, they finally reached Komui office in. Yuki transformed back into a falcon, so the exorcist entrance by rolling and tumbling in to the office. Setsuko back slammed into the bookshelf, Amber crashed into Setsuko and last Allen crashed into Amber. Amber blushed at the contact Komui was in the middle talking to a exorcist

"Well welcome, who may you be?" Komui stopped talking to the other one to see who the other two girls were, Allen got off the girls and helped them up but Setsuko was being stubborn and help herself up. Amber turned towards Komui

"Hello I'm Amberly Rachida, please just call me Amber, it's nice to meet you" Amber bowed

"Hi Im Setsuko Rachida, Ambers big sister" Setsuko bowed also "we were sent by Master Cloud"

"Ah another general to take on some apprentice, see Allen you're not the only one" Komui grinned, Allen's face paled

"Well at least Cloud is nice and not a womanizer bastard!"

"Well Cloud did train us untill we collapse and made us pay for her food but that's not a big deal" Amber smiled

"Ok,ok, let's go check your innocence" Komui said pushing the girls towards the door

"What about the other girl" Amber pointed it out

"Oh did I forget about you, I think we covered all you need to do for your next mission Kanna"

"Yes sir!" Kanna was heading to the door then stop in front of the sisters "it was nice meeting you"

"Same to you" they said together, then they all bowed to each other

**xXx**

"Ok Amber lets see your innocence" Amber nodded and took the chopsticks out of her air and hand them to Komui

"Hm, can you active them?"

"Hai" Amber took the innocence and twirled them in her fingers and two blades appeared

"Hm they look good, no repair necessary… Setsuko your turn" Komui looked around "where's Setsuko?"

**xXx**

"Im not letting him touch my innocence or touching you Yuki…" Yuki was in the wolf form, he desided he didn't want to fly anymore.

"Master, where are we going?" Yuki asked

"Uhm… I don't kn-oooof" Setsuko fell and started to rub her butt and look up to see what she hit. The guy look like a sarumi he had long midnight hair; Setsuko face turned bright red from embarrassment

"Watch where you're going" the guy said

"Gomen, I was busy talking to Yuki and think-"

"Be quiet"

"Right, sorry"

"Who are you anyways?"

"Oh, I'm Setsuko Rachida, a new exorcist, and who may you be?"

"Che. Kanda" then he started to walk away

"Nice meeting you Kanda" Setsuko got up and bowed, all she heard was 'che'. Setsuko looked around and didn't know where to go, so she ran up to Kanda

"Where are you going?" Setsuko asked

"What's it to you?"

"There's no reason im just wanting to know"

"Che, training room"

"I see, well im going to join you" Setsuko shyly smiled

"Do what you want…"

**xXx**

"Setsuko! Setsuko! Where are you?" Amber shouted "Hm, where can she be?"

"I don't know, she can be lost" Komui said

"ya that's true she doesn't have the greatest sense of direction…"

"Ya…Wait what's that sound?" they were near the training room and they heard crashes and bangs, slashes, slide, bams and many more noises. They open the doors, when they did, they saw Kanda huffing and puffing as the same go for Setsuko and Yuki, but Yuki was a different one it was a big panther. Komui lean agents the wall and started to watch and watch them spar. Setsuko looked to the side where they were, deactivate her claws and put her hand on her chest and pulled out a Kanata same size as Mugen, but the hilt was a different shape and a crystal moon was on the bottom of it. Setsuko moved her right foot forward a little and Kanda did the same

"You want to finish this battle off?" Kanda shouted over to Setsuko

"Or do you want me to go full force on you?" Setsuko shouted back

"What's your Synchronisation?"

"Master Cloud said its almost a general level, but I don't know yet, just didn't want Komui touching my innocence" Setsuko glared over to Komuis direction

"What did I do?" Komui whined

"Do you even know where my innocence is?"

"No… but now that you mention it where is it?" Setsuko sighed and took the robe off and you saw a cross with a moon behind it in the middle of her chest "oh so that's the reason…Well im not…Well… Urg your so hard!" Komui said, Setsuko ignored Komui and faced Kanda again, and ran full speed towards Kanda and tried to lay a hit on him but he blocked it and it kept going on that for a while.

"Sorry Komui, Setsuko doesn't let anyone touch her innocence, not even me…"

"Why so?"

"Who knows" Komui nodded and watch the fight and notice Yuki standing back

"Why is that animal standing back?"

"That's Yuki her first innocence, he's standing back because Setsuko didn't give him an order, or she gave him an order…"

"I see"

"Give me all you got!" Kanda shouted, Setsuko nodded and look back

"Yuki come" Yuki nodded and ran forward striking a claw towards Kanda.

**xXx**

Setsuko sat on the floor huffing and puffing and Kanda was on one knee leaning against his Mugen

"You can put up a fight…"

"As for you…" Yuki laid beside Setsuko "great job Yuki you did a good job" Setsuko started to pet him

"Well now now we need to bring you to helveska and get your innocence synchronize" Komui ordered

"Hai, but im hungry"

"Which kind of innocence?"

"Master cross said parasitic type"

"Ah so you got to eat a lot to… well lets go to the café" Setsuko nodded and looked at Kanda

"You wanna come?"

"No I got a mission soon…"

"Hmm, Kanda I got a plan, because you got to know Setsuko fighting style why don't you take her on the mission with you, wont take long"

"Che whatever" Kanda got up to go to his room

"What? My first mission? B-"

"Don't worry your sister will be fine when you come back, she will be able to show you around the order"

Setsuko hesitated to nod but did so and said "O-ok where to?"

"Helveska, café later" Komui smiled, Setsuko put on a pouty face but nodded

**xXx**

"89,90,91,92,93,94,95,96,97,98. Your level power is 98, wow you're a strong girl Setsuko"

"I see" Setsuko had a 'o' face on. Helveska put Setsuko down, then Amber ran up to her and hug her

"Wow sis your stronger than me"

"What was your level again?"

"Uhm I think 92"

"That's right Amber you're a 92 and Setsuko you're a 98, wow Cloud trained you guys good"

"Thank you sir" Amber smiled

"Can we go get something to eat? Me starving" Setsuko complained

"Oh ya, let's go then"

"Yay" Setsuko cheered

**xXx**

"Hey Allen who's the girl eating as much as you?" said the guy with red hair and an eye patch

"Oh her, She's Setsuko and the other girl beside her is her sister Amber there the new exorcists"

"I see, lets go meet them" the guy pulled Allen with him "Hello im Lavi nice to me'cha" Amber look up from her food

"Oh hello Lavi im Amberly, but just call me Amber" Setsuko look up from her food

"Hello im Setsuko"

"Setsuko why are you still wearing your robe?" Allen ask

"Oh I must of put it back on with me not knowing…" Setsuko got up from her seat and took it off after Lavi saw how big her boobs were his eye turned back into a heart and yelled

"Strike!" Setsuko looked at Lavi scared like

"Excuse me?"

"No Lavi you cant go out with her" Allen said worried

"W-w-what?" Setsuko backed up and Yuki went in front of her as a tiger hissing and growling

"Whoa when did this kitty get here?" Lavi cheered and Setsuko hugged Yuki for protection and then they herad shouting from a girl in the back ground

"Hey Amber come on pack your stuff your coming with me" it was Kanna

"What now? I thought you left for a mission?"

"Well I was about to when a finder told me Komui wants you to come on the mission with me" Kanna smiled

"Oh, ok I guess… Bye Setsuko I wish you lucky on your mission with Kanda" Amber ran up to Kanna and they started to move

"W-what?" Allen and Lavi were both shocked

"You have a mission with Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked still shocked, Setsuko titled her head

"Yuu-chan?"

"He means Kanda, Kanda Yuu is his full name"

"Oi Moyashi! I don't want you to tell people my name and Baka Usagi don't call me that!" Kanda was standing at the door with a black aura around him

"It's Allen Bakanda!" Allen glared at Kanda

"Che. Setsuko come" Kanda ordered

"Hai! Well bye" Setsuko bowed then ran up to Kanda.

**xXx**

They got to the boats and Setsuko saw Amber just about to leave

"Hey Setsuko looky" Setsuko turned to face her sister and saw Amber was wearing a exorcist coat like Kanda and Kanna but shorter and a skirt " Don't you like the new uniforms?" Amber smiled

"I don't have one?"

"Oh so you must be Setsuko, Im Lenalee, heres something for you" Lenalee smiled and Setsuko saw a neatly folded coat in the girl hands

"Thank you" Setsuko bowed and took the coat and put it onn, it was a prefect fit

"Aw doesn't she look cute ~" Lenalee smiled

"Ya she does" Amber said

"Setsuko come on, were late enough"Kanda said already in the boat waiting

"Omg sorry, well it was nice metting you, have fun with your mission sis" then she ran to the boat. Yuki was a little kitty for he could curl up to Setsuko and room in the boats.

* * *

Setsuko has no feels for Kanda, shes a shy but happy and lonley girl lol but i hope you like and please Review ^w^ it would make me very happy i know i havent put up anything but i want to show you guy this story :3 also if you have a Dgm Oc message me or something and i can put it in here :3 Also i have pictures and other thing on Deviantart, if you also have one of those please as me and i can look you up or send me a link ^w^ next chapter is going to be short but cool and what ever anything else just ask :3 and please show your friends my fanfics if you like then ^w^


End file.
